Hi my name is Jennifer, and you are?
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: ok this is what I want to happen after season 3, I am a big fan of Jenny and Nate so of course they will be togther in here but not for a while yet.


**Disclaimer: Ok so we all know I dont own Gossip girl or its charecters but I wish I did. This is a new story as you probably gused so please review and let me know what you think.**

Silence all she could hear was silence, all she longed to hear was his voice calling her name. Jenny had been living with her mum for a year now but she still dreaming of cobalt blue eyes but those dreams turn into nightmares when light blue almost grey Smokey eyes appear. Today was the day her dad and the rest of the family arrived to see how she was Eric and Jenny had been discussing it for weeks now, Lilly and her dad would stay for a week or two then Jenny would go with them to Lilly's summer house for the rest of the summer and at the end of summer she would be attending her chosen college. Jenny had changed a lot since she had left New York she still wore eye liner but no where near as heavy her eyes were Smokey now not drowned, her clothes where modest and flattering not like anything you would find on a street corner or in Chuck Bass's little black book her attitude was the biggest change though Hudson had given her the space to sought her head out.

She knew she was better especially after her run in with Blair and Chuck on the day of her interview she saw her self slipping but with a little help from Dan she was strait back on track. "Jen are you up your dad will be here soon?" Jenny had been awake for hours she couldn't wait to see her best friend not to mention her Dad and Lilly. Jenny sat at her sewing machine which she had been doing more and more over the last year she had made five dresses all to suit different styles, bodies, ages and names. She knew that two of the five of the dresses would end up in the bin or burned but she still wanted to try to show she wasn't the self obsessed self involved bitch that left the NYC. After she had bagged the dresses up she heard a knock at the door and she headed down as her mother opened the door "Rufus, Lilly, Dan and who are theses people?" Jenny felt her eyebrows knit together who was it the only person she was expecting her mum hadn't already mentioned was Eric but she had meet him already.

"Hi I am Serena Van der wodsen; this is my brother Eric we met at thanks giving a while ago." Serena was pleasant her manners never faltered but Jenny was confused surely someone who hated her would not be here by choice. She didn't wait to find out she ran back upstairs what she was going to do now Jenny heard a knock on her bed room door "Jenny it's me Eric." Jenny opened the door to reveal her step brother and best friend and he step into her room booking one half of the door as a lean stunning blonde slip through on the other side "Sorry Jen She made me do it." Jenny stared at Eric wide eyed "Eric why don't you go and keep everyone downstairs company me and Jenny needs to talk." Eric curtly nodded and walk back down stairs

"Jenny I am not saying by being here that you and me are friends again however what I am saying is that we are going to act as if we have never meet ok I hat Queen J but I like Little J, I miss her actually she was my best friend when Blair was busy destroying who ever it was at that point in time namely me." Both blondes laughed at the memory. "Jenny me and Serena are both her to say the same thing," Jenny turned to she a petite brunette "I am lifting your banishment but we aren't friends that you will have to earn back if you want to, so hi my names Blair." Jenny took her outstretched hand "Jennifer, nice to meet you." All three girls began laughing then "oh before we start this never meet thing can I give you the gifts I made you to apologise it just that if we have never meet then I wont know you and theses will have to go into a dark closet some where never to be seen." Jenny unveiled the girl's dresses to hear two distinctive gasps "That just won't do they must be worn." Blair exclaimed picking up hers Serena smiles "Ok so now we don't know you except you have full credit for theses amazing dresses."

Jenny notice Blair was gone and she could hear her talking to Lilly about the dress. Serena chuckled and headed down stairs Jenny followed carrying the other 3 dresses still in there bags with her. "Jenny Blair showed me her dress it's beautiful and suits all that Blair is to the ground, I am glad you have started designing again." Jenny Beamed "Good because I made you one to." Lilly smiled and Jenny handed her the bag letting Lilly open it Lilly's eye widened then "Jenny thank you it's beautiful." Then Jenny felt a hand on her back "Well done kiddo, the dresses are amazing I am proud of you." Jenny leaned into her dad and said "Thanks." It was then that Jenny realised everyone she knew was here in Hudson including the owner of the cobalt blue eyes that haunted her dreams even Chuck Bass was there "Jennifer I know you Blair and Serena are starting a fresh and pretending you have just meet, I have no intention of doing that but I will say this you are as far as I am concerned my sister and I will treat you as such. I will not hold what happened against you but I will not pretend it didn't happen." Jenny nodded and Chuck walked away.

"Eric how did this happen?" Jenny asked sitting next to her best friend on the steps that lead from her house to the garden Eric laughed "I actually have no idea, but if I were you I would go with it." Jenny laughed "Oh I intend to, I thought Blair was going to loath me for as long as we both lived." Then someone cleared their throat behind them Jenny froze and Eric turned to say "Oh hey Nate, I think I am going to go and find my sister as see this amazing dress." Eric left then leaving Jenny alone with Nate "Jenny…" Jenny interrupted him "I prefer Jennifer or Jen now, Jenny reminds me too much of how I lost who I was." Nate smiled "Ok Jennifer, I know what the others are here for Blair and Serena want to start a new by pretending to have only met you today, Chuck to say you're his sister in all that it entails and Eric and Dan because they are your brothers and they love you, Jen I am here because I don't want to not know you but your not my sister either you are my best friend and I don't wont to lose that, so we are fine and we are back to Wii tennis death matches because one of theses days I will beat you Humphrey." Jenny burst out laughing then "No you really won't Nate, let's go inside I haven't even spoken to Dan yet." The rest of the day went by in a blur as did the two weeks now they where all packed up and heading to the Hamptons for the summer whilst they where there Jenny's stuff would be taken back to New York City.

**A/N: ok so I will be updateing all my other stories soon except for my twilight/ gossip girl cross over. **

**Hope to you like it Hannah xoxo**


End file.
